The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Petpinve’.
‘Petpinve’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, light red-purple flowers with vivid purple veins, good floriferousness, medium green foliage, early flowering with a good center flowering habit, with good vigor, and exceptional branching with outwardly spreading plant habit.
‘Petpinve’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘D1278-1’, with pink flowers.
The male parent of ‘Petpinve’ was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘C1380-1’, with lavender flowers. The resultant seed was sown in February 2005 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
‘Petpinve’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the February 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Petpinve’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.